A Father's Love
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: A little over a year ago, I published Protector, and it already has well over one thousand views. This one-shot is a thank you for all of you who have taken the time to read it. It had been almost a week after the battle with Johnny Cuba, and the trauma has taken its toll on Wildmask. Will Zebedee be able to comfort her during this hard time?


**A/N: This one shot is dedicated to everyone who took the time to read Protector. A little under a year, and it received over one thousand views. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my stories. It means a lot to me. Without you guys, I would not be writing, and practicing the art of storytelling. Anyway, let us begin.**

It had been almost a week since the battle with Johnny Cuba, and Zebedee was just settling down at the Zero Marine Corporation for the night after a long day. Wildmask. his precious Rider, was already asleep under his hat, worn out from an exhausting day of training, and school. Zebedee yawned like a cat, flashing his huge fangs, a formidable sight to most humans, and slowly fell asleep.

Wildmask began to toss and turn. She was having another nightmare.

 _Wildmask was running as fast as her little legs could carry her through the dark void as she heard Johnny Cuba's laughter behind her. No matter how fast she ran, or how many twists and turns she took, she felt as sif Johnny Cuba was right behind her. She reached for Cerebum, her blade, and unsheathed it from its ebony scabbard, only to be hit by one of Johnny Cuba's massive claws, wrenching the blade from her hands, and sending her flying across the void. She hit the ground, hard. She struggled to get back up, only for Johnny Cuba to pin her to the ground with his powerful claws. She tried to scream Zebedee's name, but no sound came out of her, not even a soft squeak. She was helpless, easy prey for the rogue tramper. Johnny Cuba lifted her up into the air, and held her at his eye level. She barely make out his shape in the darkness. He was snarling, eager to rip her apart._

 _"It's time I finally get rid of you you little brat! Zero should have never fallen in love with a fleabag!" Johnny Cuba squeezed her, and crushed her with ease._

Wildmask woke up with a start, and screamed. She curled up into a ball, and whimpered, holding her knees close to her chest. The fight with Johnny Cuba had left its mark, not physically, but mentally. She would have died if Zebedee hadn't been there to save her. She sniffled as tears began to form in her eyes. Zebedee immediately lifted his hat, then ever so gingerly lifted her, and placed her on his bow. She sobbed, and looked up at him. His gaze was soft. He knew what had happened.

"Are you alright little one?" Zebedee gently wiped her tears with his anchor like claws. Wildmask sniffled.

"I had another nightmare. It was about Johnny Cuba again." Wildmask whimpered.

It was a heart-wrenching sight to see Wildmask, his precious Rider, so terrified. Johnny Cuba was long gone, but the memory of the battle was burned into the child's memories. Zebedee hoped Willdmask would get over it over time. It would be a long process that's for sure. All he could do now was comfort her.

"He's dead now Wildmask. He can't hurt you. You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you little one, I promise." Zebedee held her close, and gently stroked her back with his anchor like claws to try to calm his Rider.

Wildmask snuggled into his immense warmth, and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She was shaking, still frightened by the nightmare, but that fear soon melted away into a sense of security. She closed her eyes, and listened to his heartbeat as she felt his powerful muscles flex with every breath he took.

"It's alright little one. You're safe." Zebedee softly crooned. Wildmask slowly relaxed, feeling safe once again knowing Zebedee was always watching over her, and protecting her from anything, or anyone he believed was a threat. He had fought Johnny Cuba and won. He was one of the strongest tugs in the port.

"Do you want to go back under my hat, or do you want to stay like this?" Zebedee whispered. Wildmask opened her emerald eyes, and looked up at him, a sight he never got tired of, the face of his little angel.

"Can I stay like this Zebby? I feel better this way." Wildmask yawned. Zebedee smiled gently.

"Of course little one." Zebedee gently brushed her hair from her face. He began to softly hum a lullaby, and Wildmask started to nod off. The mix of the warmth, the sound of Zebedee's heartbeat, and the lullaby soothed the child. She relaxed, and closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep. Zebedee stayed awake for a few more minutes to make she didn't have a another nightmare before falling back to sleep. She was more than his Rider. She was his little angel.

 **A/N: Once again, I can't thank you all enough for reading my stories. It means a lot to me. Until the next story, see ya later!**


End file.
